


Shared Kinks

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mads becomes enamoured when Hugh wears that low v neck t shirt....





	Shared Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I know soap is terrible lube. I know but suspend disbelief....after all this is complete fantasy and ridiculous.

Hugh is drinking beer from a bottle this means he has to lean his head back to take a sip.  This means he has to arch his neck and his Adam's apple is more prominent when he does this.  Then there is the swallowing causing the aforementioned glory of an Adam's apple to bob up and down against the skin of his neck.  There is also a vein that is more prominent when he does this which is raised and pulsing.  He is wearing a deep v neck t shirt which has alerted you to the existence of three moles on the upper part of Hugh's chest and lower part of his neck. These three moles are a distraction to you now, they are just sitting on Hugh’s skin as if it is the most natural thing in the world. Those. Three. Moles. They are torturing you now and you cannot get the sight of them out of your head. The neck was bad enough but now you know about the moles.

 

“Mads.” Hugh says and you only knows he's spoken because that Adam's apple has moved again.

 

You lick your lips unconsciously and slowly raise your gaze from the moles, to the deep hollow at the base of his neck, up the long swan like expanse of pale skin to the freshly shaved chin, the soft lips, the perfect nose to those ever changing eyes. Hugh notices this and does nothing but raise an eyebrow as he puts the now empty beer bottle down on the table.

 

“Do you want another?” Hugh asks.

 

“Sure.” You respond voice slightly shaky.

 

Hugh gets up to go to the bar to get more beers you stand up slowly and follow, making your way to brush past him you grab his hand and pull him along with you as you make your way to the back door of the pub. “What are you?” Hugh starts to ask but you cut  him off by mumbling something about needing a cigarette and continue to drag him with you.  You reach the door, open it and yank Hugh through closing it after you.  

 

“Mads what the-” he is cut off when you start to move towards him causing him to back up against the door you have just come through. You are so close now and your eyes are fixed on those three moles you lick your lips again.  Hugh’s back hits the door with a soft thud and you have him cornered now, millimetres apart you finally press your lips to that soft flesh in the curve of his neck and it is a glorious as you imagined.  Hugh reacts by arching up into the sensation as you press your body flush against his so he can’t move from the door.  His hands have flown up to your hair and are grasping at the soft strands which makes you moan.  Your hands are making their way under that ridiculous t shirt that has thrown you over the edge.  You feel firm flesh and soft, silky skin which shudders responsively under your touch.

 

Hugh is gasping and moaning now as you trail kisses and bites down his neck you find those three moles that have been distracting you all evening and lick them tasting each one, feeling the raised mound of them under your tongue.  Your hands are now gripping his hips holding him firmly in place as you explore the skin around those moles.  Hugh’s hands in you hair are pressing your head down firmly in encouragement as he attempts to grind his hips against you chasing friction and release.  You cannot believe just how turned on you are just from this, clothed bodies rubbing up against each other, hands digging in to bare flesh, the taste of his exposed skin, the moans god the moans are almost too much.  You feel like a teenager.

 

“Fuck Mads, wait.”  You feel the vibration of the words as much as hear them as you start to suck and bite at Hugh’s neck longing to leave a mark on that pale expanse of skin. “Mads.”  You stop at the repetition of your name and straighten up to meet his gaze, his hands are still in your hair, your hands are still firmly on his hips, bodies still flush you can feel the strain of his cock in his jeans and you know he can feel the same from you.

“We can’t do this here.”  Hugh says his voice is breathless and your eyes flick to the beginnings of the mark you were making on his neck.

 

“You want to do something?” You say and you realise that you want to hear exactly what it is Hugh is thinking.

 

“Fuck Mads you can’t just push me up against a door and start licking my neck and not expect something to happen!”

 

You smile and then start to nuzzle at his neck again which causes him to lean his head back against the door arching his neck. “What do you want to happen?”  You say into his neck, hands starting to skirt their way from his hips up his back, Hugh grasps your hair again and pulls you off of his neck. You moan and he smiles.

 

“I don’t know give me some time to adjust here.”  He says as you drag your nails down his back under his shirt which makes him moan and arch his back towards you. “Fuck Mads.”

 

You smile and remove your hands from his back, you then grasp his wrists in both of your hands and raise them above his head holding them in place with one hand, the other hand then pushes its way underneath his t shirt again dragging nails down his chest. “Fuck Mads, oh god.”  You keep him in place and lean in and take his lips in yours and kiss him deeply, it becomes passionate very quickly tongue scrapes against tongue and you swallow every one of his moans as you wonder at the softness of his lips and way he tastes.

 

Eventually you need to take a breath so have to break the kiss, you still hold him in place with his arms above his head. “What do you want?”

 

He meets your eyes and moans at the reflected lust he sees in them. “You.”

  


It seems that you have two kinks now when it comes to Hugh the neck oh yes the neck but also pushing him up against walls, doors anything really.  You have gone back to his hotel room and the moment you are both inside you push him up against the closed door.  Placing fingers under the hem of his t shirt you push it up over his head so you can explore the expanse of his chest.  You lick and bite at his nipples circling them and sucking them.   You are a man possessed with lust you can’t get enough of him.

 

Eventually Hugh manages to push you away from the door and you both as quickly as possible divest each other of all your clothes which end up in a tangled pile by the door.  Hugh drags you to the bathroom and turns on the shower shoving you into the large open cubicle.  You find the opportunity to push him up against the tiles once more and bite into his neck again sucking and licking at the flesh.   He manages to push your head up again and the warm water drenches your hair and the rest of your body.  Hugh smiles “I like it when you are wet, you look really good wet.” You think that you are not the only who has a kink as Hugh takes the opportunity to take in your whole body, chest hair glistening in the water and skin almost luminous.  The look in his eyes causes you to moan and kiss him deeply again.

 

You reach for the liquid soap that is on the shower tray and spin Hugh around so his stomach is pressed up against the tiles, you squeeze some soap onto your fingers drop the bottle and press your finger against Hugh’s entrance.  You nuzzle, kiss and bite at his neck as the warm water pours down your back, Hugh is bracing himself against the wall and pushing back against your fingers while moaning wantonly. You press your finger further in and can feel the muscles contract around it as you gently at first move your finger back and forth.  Hugh pleads for more and you add another finger gently scissoring him as you push inside.  “Oh fuck yes Mads, please.”  He moans loudly.

 

You add a third finger and press gently against the nub of his prostate causing a low wail of pleasure to leave Hugh’s mouth “yeesss, please fuck me Mads.”  You smile and lean down to pick up the bottle of soap. you push back your foreskin and pour the liquid onto to your cock, you remove your finger and press the tip of your cock against Hugh’s entrance and he slowly pushes back and takes your cock inside.

 

It’s your turn to moan as you drop the bottle again as High begins to fuck himself on your cock, the sensation is overwhelming.  You grab his hips digging fingers in so you can then begin to move your own hips to keep pace with him.  The pace increases and god it feels spectacular, the feeling of his ass everytime it slaps against you, the way your cock hits his prostate every time, the arch of Hugh’s neck as he leans back against you.  

 

You grasp onto his hips more tightly to slow his pace and still him because god you want this to last.  You gently kiss his neck and Hugh whimpers with need causing you to almost come there and then.  Thrusting slowly but deeply you snap your hip and Hugh shouts in pleasure, you then continue to thrust inside Hugh at irregular intervals while kissing the soft skin of his neck and strongly holding him in place.  Soon Hugh is whimpering and begging for more as he leans against you, your hand snakes around from his hip and deftly pushes the foreskin back on his cock and you grasp it and begin to stroke him in time to the more regular thrust you have begun.

 

“Oh god yes fuck.”  Hugh gasps as you pick up the pace again.  You remove the other hand from his hip and slide your hand up his torso finding his nipple and twisting it slightly under your fingertip. “Fuuckk Mads yes!”  he screams in pleasure so you bite down harder on his neck at the sound of your name determined to leave a mark.

 

You speed up the pace once more as you roam one hand up and down Hugh’s side circling his hipbone and then back up to his nipples which you are sucking at his neck and stroking his cock.  Hugh is bucking up against you and is almost incoherent with pleasure and you are not far behind him.  He is shaking and moaning and you know he is going to come any moment. You lick his ear and whisper “come baby, come”.  He shakes and moans, whimpers and then your name leaves his lips in a such a wonderful moan that you can’t help but gasp his name into his ear as he comes loudly over your hand.  You continue to fuck him through his orgasm until he is an overstimulated shaking mess and incoherently begging.  You eventually feel the pull of your orgasm build in your body and you come shouting Hugh’s name loudly and pushing him up against the tiled wall of the shower.  “Fuck Hugh”  you manage as snake a hand around his waist to keep you both upright.

 

You both stand there shaking until eventually Hugh turns in your arms to face you and puts his arms up on your shoulders and languidly kisses you while pushing you both under the shower so you can clean up.  The warm water, gently kiss and soft touches from Hugh almost undo you.  Neither of you can speak yet so just run hands gently over each other, you skirt your hands softly over Hugh’s ass, a ghost of a stroking touch which causes him to whimper and press his body against yours nuzzling the side of his face against your wet chest hair.

 

When you finally manage to leave the shower and dry off you make it to the bed and lie down exhausted tangled in each other’s arms you both fall asleep.

 

You wake up to fingers tracing circles around your nipples and the weight of heavy legs on yours.

“Hmmm.” You say as consciousness slowly rises in you.

 

“So?”  Hugh says and looks up at you as you open your eyes and look down at those blue eyes.

 

“So.”  You respond.

 

“How long have you wanted to do that?”  Hugh laughs.

 

“A long time.”  You say.  “I just didn’t realise it.  It was that t shirts fault.”

 

Hugh laughs “neck fetish?”

 

“Just a your neck fetish.  What about you and me being wet?”

 

High looks at you with an earnest expression “there is reason why everything you have ever done you are at some point wet in it.”

 

You laugh and nod as Hugh rests his head in the hollow of your shoulder once more. “Should we talk about this?” You say.

 

“Later. Room service first, maybe more sex and the talking.”

 

“Fuck yes.”  You say and roll over to cover his body with yours so you can explore that neck again.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
